Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter control device that controls parameters such as the volume values of a plurality of audio devices that are connected to each other, a parameter control program, and a parameter control method.
Description of Related Art
There have previously been formulated various guidelines, such as for example DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) that make possible a network between electronic devices such as audio devices in the home and portable terminals.
When a plurality of audio devices are connected to such a network, it is possible to synchronously play back an audio source such as for example a music source with the plurality of audio devices. Also, it is possible to use a terminal device such as a smartphone or the like connected to the network as a remote controller to operate the plurality of audio devices (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-100085).
When synchronously playing back an audio source with a plurality of audio devices connected to a network, it is sometimes desired to for example uniformly raise or lower the volume value of the plurality of audio devices or to finely adjust individually the volume value of each audio device.
On the other hand, there are times when, among the plurality of audio devices that are connected, for example an audio device is included whose volume value cannot be adjusted. In the case of using a terminal device such as a smartphone as a remote controller, it is necessary to have the remote controller cope with such a combination in which an audio device is included whose volume value cannot be adjusted, for example.